Time
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: ShikaIno... Time stopped... Hell froze over... oh yeah. Rated T for some words.


**I am BAAAACK!!!!!! –POOF- How's it going ya'll? Missed the happy, hyper me??? Wah!!! Dun go!!! I didn't mean it!!! –snickers- Anyhoooooooooooooooooow I present to you my latest (not to mention the most hurriedly written, fluff filled, and extremely hard story I've done) TIME –APPLAUSE- Yes, this is a ShikaIno, and no, it isn't smut –awww…hugzzz… I feel ya- -GRINS- Haha, now, moving on. This is the first ShikaIno I've done so please tell me if they're in character or something (I seriously have no idea on how to make them stay in character… twitchy little brats…O.o) So, you guys must've gotten tired of my shameless blabbering so….**

**Disclaimer: (Teehee…) The lawyers are glaring at me… I can feel it… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… yay! Now they're happy! –grins-**

…**on with the story… -snickers- excuse the corny beginning ;**

_**

* * *

Question number 1: It is only a god that can make time stop. TRUE or FALSE?**_

…

_**Answer: FALSE. Seriously? Yes. Why? … **_

…

_**Does it have something to do with the way your stomach jumps at seeing that special someone?**_

…_**maybe.**_

* * *

Shikamaru sighed happily stretching his sore limbs lazily. His obsidian orbs blinked slowly and sleepily, staring at the night sky.

If there was something Nara Shikamaru loved more than the day clouds, it would be the night clouds. No… no. He isn't crazy. If you squint hard enough, you can actually see the outline of the clouds. Shikamaru smiled slightly. This time, he didn't have to squint. The moon was up, as was the stars, illuminating the beautifully patterned clouds in the calm night sky. He closed his eyes, only to snap them back open as a feminine voice wafted into his ears, breaking the silence around the two figures.

"Ne… Shika, do you ALWAYS have to be out here EVERY night?" the said boy whirled around to see his teammate, Ino Yamanaka, two hot chocolates in hand and a blue comforter slung carelessly over shoulder.

Shika blinked. This was the first time she had "visited" him on "his" rooftop. And his heart wasn't beating fast because she was wearing only a tee and a pair of cotton shorts but because of the shooting star he just saw. And he wasn't sweating because she had chosen to sit beside him, put the comforter around both their shoulders, and snuggle her way under his chin, it was because it was hot out that night… _right_.

"Is something wrong Ino?" he tilted his head slightly so that he could see her better. His breath got stuck in his throat. Ino was _crying_. It wasn't very normal to see Ino cry. Usually, she would simply do a 360 and smile again, or she would rant and rage till she blows off all the steam. And now, here she is… in Shika's arms, crying.

"Ino?" she lifted her small pert face at him. Shikamaru blinked. His heart clenched painfully, seeing her sorrow-filled crystal eyes.

Slowly, the sobs were stifled and reduced to sniffling as the girl opened her mouth to speak. "Mom and dad are fighting again."

Now Shikamaru was really confused. He knew that Ino's parents were fighting, hence the reason Ino sleeps over at his house. Surely there must be som-

"I think they want a divorce." Her small timid voice (a quiet tone Shikamaru would have never thought he would hear her use) roused him from his thoughts.

…

…

…

"Oh." His voice was barely above whispering level as Ino readily broke down in sobs again. "Tell me what happened…" he rubbed her back comfortingly.

_

* * *

Ino woke up from her nap when she heard her parents fighting once again._

"_Kami I can't believe you!!! And you've wanted this to happen ever since the beginning of our marriage?! Oh my god…" Ino's eyes widened when her mother slumped down on the floor, crying hysterically._

"_I can't help it dear!!! It was bound to happen! I saw the love crumbling before my very eyes!" the man paced in front of her._

"_But a divorce?!" Ino's mother's voice was barely above whisper._

"_What?" the fighting couple turned to look at a shocked, teary-eyed Ino._

"_Oh dear, come here, let us explain-"_

"_NO!!!" she ran out of the house, unheeding of her parent's calls._

* * *

"Ino…" Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

"M-my li-life is…" she cried out once more, clingling to Shikamaru tightly.

"Sssshhh… it'll be alright… I'm here…" our little Nara could not do anything except whisper comforting words and hope for the best.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's pocket vibrated. Taking a hand off Ino and fishing around his pocket, he grabbed the ringing device. It was his cellphone.

"Hello?" a torrent of hysterical speech followed.

"…just one moment Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's here."

Ino stiffened as the phone was stretched out for her hand to take.

"Hello mom?"

A fresh flood of tears came through. Shikamaru couldn't tell whether they were good or bad, which made him very anxious and concerned.

"Really?! Oh my god… I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry mama!!!" Ino broke into a wide smile, still crying of course.

"Yes mama. Yes mama. No mama, I'll stay here overnight still. Yes mama. I love you too. Mwah. Bye." She clicked the phone shut and handed it to Shikamaru calmly.

"Well?" The blonde girl was confused as to why Shikamaru was very curious. But, she shrugged it off.

"Mama said it wasn't them that were getting a divorce, it was my auntie, papa's sister. Papa apparently forced her to divorce when he found out about what her husband had been doing to her. Mama didn't want to agree before because she hadn't known about this fact. But when papa told her the real deal, she wanted the divorce almost as vehemently as papa did."

"That's it?"

"Yes… why?"

"… You don't seem too happy about it."

And here Ino pulled of her famous 360.

"HAPPY?!?! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?! I'M ELATED, FANTASTICALLY, WHOOP-DE-EFFING-DOO GLORIOUSLY BLISSFUL!!!!" she glomped Shikamaru and was surprised when Shikamaru hugged her back.

"That's good."

"Good? You've got to be twisted. IT'S THE EFFING BEST!!!!"

Shikamaru's reply was cut of by something soft and plump being pressed on to his lips. He froze. She froze. Hell looked up, and froze as well. Time froze too. The world stopped revolving for a while, waiting for the reaction of the two lip locked humans. Aliens were hacking the satellites to get a glimpse of the two teens. Somewhere in the woods, a hobo that wasn't affected by the time stopping event went on wailing and dancing around his crap made spit.

…moving on

* * *

Shikamaru stared into Ino's own. _Come on man!!! Push her away!!!_ The logical, rational part of Shikamaru's mind (which is ¾ of his mind) pleaded. But, the tiny, oh so effin' tiny part of his unnaturally humungous brain, the only part of him that wasn't so rational, howled/clamored for itself to be heard. _This is your chance… your only effing chance with her… don't loose it._

And with that statement, Shikamaru did the most shocking and manly thing he did in his present life… he ignored his large rational and logical side, and threw caution to the wind.

Swinging his arm around her waist and twisting his body to face her properly, he pressed his lips harder and firmer on hers. And in the lazy manner that Shikamaru always did, Ino closed her eyes… and kissed him back. The reaction was almost instant. Shikamaru fisted his hand in her hair and kissed her in a more passionate and demanding way. Ino gripped Shikamaru's shirt tightly moving her lips to match his. She tried hard not to moan when Shikamaru ran his tongue across her upper lip, then her lower lip, tentatively. Note the word "tried". Shikamaru smirked when Ino moaned. Stealthily, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and coaxed her tongue to play with his. She gasped at his bold move. Slowly, the shadow master explored her caramel tasting cavern and teasingly pulled his lips from hers.

* * *

!!!ZZZIP!!! Time started again. The sky immediately began to lighten, flushing the world with a spectacular show of blues, pinks, oranges and violets. Hell roared once again, its dark fires cackling and livelier than ever. The aliens cheered and applauded, and started gabbing in some weird language of the show they had just witnessed. The moon and stars gave their last twinkle and slowly faded as their yellow cousin rose.

Ino pouted. True, it wasn't her first kiss, but, hell, it was the best. He smiled at her, reveling at the way the first rays of the sun caught her perfectly, illuminating her already dazzling features. Her heart skipped a beat. His… leaped out his chest.

"I love you." See? I told you the cardiovascular muscle leaped out his chest, and made its way to his voice box and onto his lips. Shikamaru blushed slightly, as Ino burst out laughing.

She continued laughing and laughing, until Shikamaru started to get nervous.

_Shit! What if she doesn't reciprocate?! Oh damn I was stupid… I got-_

"I love you too." She once again roused him from his musings.

* * *

Onyx met blue. Onyx flashed secret, soulful emotions that only the captivating blue was allowed to see. Blue brightened and revealed to the deep onyx the feeling that her heart once dreaded to feel.

"Good. 'Cause I won't receive any other answer."

Ino's laughter rang out, resonating all around Konoha, followed by Shikamaru's chuckle. The bystanders and villagers out at that time had only one thing in mind: **Kami-sama, about time.**

**-Fin- (giggle… I always wanted to say/write/type that…)**


End file.
